


Love for Sale

by alunsina, slashedsilver, wykedpanda



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wykedpanda/pseuds/wykedpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hooker, a DJ, and a guy in a One Piece shirt walk into a bar.</p><p>Or, the hooker!AU featuring unrelated drabbles of VIXX in various permutations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hooker N, Client Hyuk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with lips more scar tissue than skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144326) by [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver). 



> Disclaimer: These are AU situations and do not glorify nor condemn the professions involved. All persons depicted are consenting, legal adults and will make you either laugh, cry, or want more.
> 
> This was written for the [VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon](http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html) and clearly got out of hand. We hope you enjoy it anyway.

The first rule of being an escort is: Don't get involved. Don't be intrigued, don't get to know your client's backstory, don't say your real name—none of that sentimental bullshit. It's just a job, and for years Hakyeon had been able to follow that rule. But then he gets his first young client, a just-legal virgin of all things, and he finds himself actually amused come that Friday night. 

"You have nice friends," he laughs lowly. It's the typical get-the-birthday-boy-laid plan, and he doesn't know why he expected anything more when muffled giggles and a confused face waited behind the hotel door. The client doesn't say a word when his friends whistle and leave him, doesn't make a sound when Hakyeon begins unbuttoning his shirt. "I'll make your first time a night to remember."

Hakyeon suddenly finds himself on the bed, back pressed deeply into the sheets and shirt tugged off, as a smirk stares heavily down at him. "It's not my first time." A throaty chuckle sinks low into Hakyeon's stomach, hot palms running down his skin and— _oh_. "But we can still make this a memorable night."


	2. Hooker Leo, Client N

Hakyeon wears his heart on his sleeve; he's enthusiastic and excited but a little scared. Leo is tall and scary and maybe not what he thought a hooker would be like, but he doesn't have much for comparison, other than Eunhyuk's bachelor party with the hot stripper with dimples and the body that should be illegal.

But then Leo tilts his head up with his fingers and bends down to kiss him and it turns out that while his words and mannerisms are cold, his kisses are anything but.


	3. Hooker N, Client Hyuk

He believed Wonshik when he said he was going to break into the industry; Hakyeon's tastes might be a little less hip hop and a little more Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake, but Wonshik was at his most animated when talking about chord progressions and rap rhyming schemes.

When Hakyeon had picked him out from the line-up of hosts from Eternity, with Wonshik and his sky blue hair, Hakyeon had been drawn to his eloquence more than the overall package. The dirty talk and the dirty mouthing of the sensitive parts of Hakyeon's anatomy was an incredible bonus though: Wonshik would carefully map out the route from Hakyeon's toes, the sensitive skin behind Hakyeon's knees, his thighs, hips, navel, ribs, chest, neck, up to the soft skin of Hakyeon's eyelids with kisses and kitten licks; and Wonshik would call him his muse and Hakyeon would whimper at him in response.

Hakyeon misses being someone's muse. Wonshik is no longer with Eternity for months now, and Hakyeon felt a little pathetic that his most significant relationship for most of his adult life was with a man who had blue hair and who would scribble illegibly into hotel napkins at 4 am while Hakyeon slept next to him. It would be nice, Hakyeon thinks in one of his long drives on the way back to his apartment, if Wonshik hadn't been lying, if Wonshik remembered him a bit. If he'd known what kind of songs he'd inspired Wonshik to write.

He finds himself slamming on the brakes too hard at the next intersection. The radio in its horrible staticky glory said something about a new brand of iced tea, and Hakyeon grumbles and tries to backtrack through the stations until he heard that low baritone again.

"—wrote the album during the low points in my life—" and it's Wonshik, _Ravi_ , the DJ supplied, the rising star in the underground movement for his intimate and progressive lyrics, and Hakyeon clutches at the steering wheel so hard he might've put a dent in it when Wonshik continues, "Someone, someone special really inspired me to push for my dreams and be here. Most of the songs are about him."

"Him?" the DJ asks meaningfully.

"My muse," Wonshik says and Hakyeon can hear his heartbeat reverberating throughout the whole car like the pulsating bass in a dance club. "I called him N. I didn't know his real name."

The DJ puts one of Wonshik's "N" tracks on play, and Hakyeon braces himself. He wrote him in a song. Wonshik created songs about him—

_Wooo Yeah  
Boy, you've got a hot body B. O. D. Y._

Hakyeon hits his forehead on the steering wheel. Hard. "Oh my god."

_I can't stop_  
The taste is still on my tongue  
The moment our lips came apart  
I already wanted all of you 

"Oh my god," Hakyeon repeats, half-hysterical, flushing through the roots of his hair. "Which part of this is progressive?"

_Just us two, bounce, bounce, make it bounce  
Don't look at the clock, day and night_

"Wonshik, you're just a big pervert," Hakyeon says, laughing and trying to manage his embarrassment. He stops laughing when "Secret Night" comes on, because really, REALLY, Wonshik? On national radio even—what the hell.

Hakyeon picks up his phone and calls in the radio show. If he's going to be sexually harassed on national radio, he might as well demand the real thing.


	4. Hooker N, Client Ken

Jaehwan is loud and babbles too much, maybe out of nervousness. It's nothing N hasn't seen before, but it's endearing nonetheless. 

"Would you like a drink?" N asks patiently as Jaehwan places both bare feet carefully on the rug between the television and the bed and leans down, apparently fascinated by the way his toes sink into the material.

Jaehwan jerks upright at N's question. "Oh! Yes—yes, of course... are you in the habit of offering your client drinks? I mean—am I going to need to pay for this or...?"

"It's on the house," N assures him, face straight. He uncorks the expensive brandy that Hongbin had left at N's, a present from his business trip to Dubai. A present to show that Hongbin had been thinking of him, even miles away. N appreciates the gesture, and the intent it embodies: Social grease to oil the way to a long-standing, mutually beneficial partnership. N can understand such transactions.

"You have a really nice house. It's very—furnished." Jaehwan is looking around somewhat self-consciously, hand hovering a cautious distance away from the back of the couch. "This rug in particular, it looks like it came right out of a design magazine."

N glances at the white fluffy rug. Wonshik likes it. He especially likes N on it. "It might have. An interior designer gave that to me."

Jaehwan perks up. "Are all of these presents?"

"Most of them are."

"From your friends?" Jaehwan asks, too guileless to hide his curiosity.

"From my clients." 

N catches sight of Jaehwan fingering the cuff of his cardigan, a restless movement. In N's apartment, Jaehwan looks so much younger than he is: A post-graduate student, doing research for his sociology thesis on high-end escorts. N probably wouldn't even have agreed to it if not for Sanghyuk, who begged his hyung to help his friend. Still, it wouldn't do if he went away spooked; what would that say about N's reputation? Even if it's just an interview.

Smooth as silk, N slips the brandy into Jaehwan’s hand. "Thank you," Jaehwan says, and takes a nervous sip. He swallows too fast and coughs a bit.

"Are you all right?"

"Just choked," Jaehwan says hoarsely, then seems to remember something. He sets his glass carefully on the table. N watches with amusement as he pulls out a notebook and a pen from his worn satchel and clears his throat. "Right. So. Thank you for agreeing to let me interview you. I mean, it was really hard to find someone who'd let me write about them in my paper, even with their names redacted." N waits patiently as Jaehwan fumbles with the pages of his notebook. "Um, have you been doing this long? I've heard some people say my nose is attractive, do you suppose I'd do well in this business? I wouldn't mind a rug Iike that of my own—"

Jaehwan is definitely one of his more endearing clients. And sure, he's supposed to be doing research but what's a job without pleasure? N is pretty sure he can mix both in. 

It's even more adorable when Jaehwan stops babbling and starts making strangled noises instead. N laughs, and swallows every sound with his mouth. The interview can wait.


	5. Hooker N, Client Leo

"Leo" isn't very different from his other clients: he pulls over next to the sidewalk that Hakyeon has staked as his own, gives Hakyeon a cursory top-to-bottom glance, and unlocks his car doors; Hakyeon slides into the seat like he isn't desperate for the warmth, like he isn't looking for some human connection—this is fine, this is good, this will be purely business.

Leo stops next to a Burger King, gets out of the car and leaves Hakyeon there alone, fidgeting. He comes back with burgers and fries and coffee, a big steaming cup of it, and when Hakyeon makes no move, Leo reaches for Hakyeon's freezing hands and wraps them around the cup.

"Coffee. You look cold." Leo offers him the burger. "I hadn't had dinner yet, do you mind sharing?"

Hakyeon tries to take small sips, small bites of everything Leo brought, and jumps him as soon as Leo parks outside an apartment building; the car isn't very spacious and Hakyeon feels a pain in his neck and his shoulders as he straddles Leo and bends down to kiss him, licks the seams of Leo's mouth until he opens up and Hakyeon can taste the greasy aftertaste of fries.

"Are you sure?" Leo breathes against Hakyeon. Like Hakyeon isn't someone he'd picked up just for this purpose. Hakyeon grinds down his hips, feels a sort of sadistic glee at Leo's sharp inhale.

"You're the one who's paying," Hakyeon says. Coffee and burger and fries. How would they add up. Hakyeon doesn't want to think of it as kindness, it unbalances him. Leo isn't different.

Hakyeon starts to unbutton his shirt. "How would you like me?"


	6. Hooker Ken, Client Ravi

Jaehwan's usually the talker; he's usually the one chatting up the clients, bringing some comfort and humor into an otherwise bleak profession, and sometimes it gets him big tips (other times, it gets him in trouble.) But from day one, Wonshik's eyes said he had a story to tell, something deeper than the rough slide of skin, harsh breathing, and desperate kisses to his neck—and Jaehwan was intrigued. So he cleared out Thursday nights, stood outside the hotel door at 10 p.m., and he waited for Wonshik to talk.

"I just wanted to know," he finally says. It's Christmas Eve, Jaehwan's charging double, and Wonshik breaks down ten minutes into the session. Jaehwan sits awkwardly at the bed's end as Wonshik hunches over himself, the sheets slowly becoming stained with tears. "My sister. I just wanted know what she went through."

For once, Jaehwan has nothing to say.


	7. Hooker N, Hooker Hyuk

He's a quick study, you won't have trouble training him to our usual standards, the owner had said to Hakyeon, some weeks ago when he brought him this kid—all sharp edges and awkward angles—and Hakyeon would've despaired except the kid has soft beautiful eyes, and he felt sad instead.

Hyuk cleans up well in a charcoal black suit, and the angles of his face are less awkward now and more masculine ("You might appeal to some of our...older patrons." "You mean middle-aged women, hyung?"); he has learned what vintage wine goes with what food, how to smoothly maneuver polite conversation to that of going back to the client's discreet five-star hotel room, how to corner the client by the bedside and ask for a kiss.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Hakyeon would joke. "And haven't I given you top marks in kissing already?" as Hyuk leans in, bites Hakyeon's bottom lip and licks his way into his mouth and Hyuk breathes: I need more practice, and, I need more practice with you, hyung, and Hakyeon does not dread the day this would end, ignores how his heart beats wildly under his chest.


	8. Hooker Leo, Client Hongbin

When Hongbin said he wanted something soft and quiet for his birthday, he was thinking of a cat, maybe even a rabbit. Leave it to Lee Jaehwan to think of a stripper. "Escort," Jaehwan corrects, looping an arm around said hooker. "And his profile says he's a tsundere—they're like so in right now, Binnie."

"I'll give you extra service if you let me beat him up." The light voice surprises Hongbin, especially how it’s mismatches the broad shoulders and the glowering eyes that follow Jaehwan around the room. 

"Oh." Hongbin coughs when the escort's eyes soften at his flushed face; maybe it's the lighting, but Hongbin swears he sees a smile. "Go ahead and hit him. No extra service needed."

The escort tilts his head, hand coming down to rest on the small of Hongbin’s back. He leans down to whisper, "You sure about that?"


	9. Hooker Hongbin, Client Ken

He was supposed to be a model, maybe an actor in his brighter dreams, but it doesn't do to dwell on the past. Hongbin's hands shake as he turns the shower off—as he dons the thin shirt and tight pants and heavy cologne that's supposed to hide his fear—and he pushes aside petty thoughts; it's his first night and he needs this job.

But then rising star actor Lee Jaehwan steps into the room and Hongbin begins to think his entire life is a joke.


	10. Hooker Hongbin, Client Hyuk

Sanghyuk had always figured Hongbin was getting laid; after all, what roommate disappears every night at 9 p.m. and doesn't come home until late the next morning. After the fifth rejected invitation to hang out, Sanghyuk had begun to think that maybe it was him and maybe he should find a new place because clearly Hongbin doesn’t like him, but then he's shoved into a hotel room on his twenty-first birthday and finds himself staring at a very scantily clad, _very_ familiar roommate.

"H-hongbin?!"


	11. Hooker N, Client Ravi

He's probably one of the stranger clients N has ever gotten. 

"And this one—this one is my favourite, it's got really sick beats in the background and then in the front we introduce the strings and the synths, a few bars at a time. It's weird, I know, how it all hangs together, but it does."

N is pretty sure his mouth is hanging a little bit open, but Wonshik is just so enthusiastic about his music and he can't bring himself to interrupt. 

Wonshik is the regular DJ at the club N frequents from time to time, because the booze is good and the crowd is decent. N doesn't wear a badge that announces his own occupation, but word-of-mouth is a powerful thing, and he's very good at what he does. Wonshik has never made a move on N before, but things got particularly high that night, and when Wonshik draped himself over N, elated and just this side of sober, N couldn't bring himself to say no.

Except, it seems, all Wonshik wants to do is show him his music.

"Um, this is all incredibly fascinating," N says, prefacing another lengthy explanation of another of Wonshik's beloved compositions, "but you know, shouldn't we get to the main event?"

"Ah! Yes, Taekwoon-hyung won't like it if you're late to meet him," Wonshik says knowledgeably. N's ears feel a little hot at the thought of his regular client; the air-conditioning must not be working. "But I still have another half an hour, and—do you suppose—"

There is more than one way to shut Wonshik up. N makes sure he learns them well.

~*~

_Coda_

"And this one—this one here, it has an absolutely killer rap break, let me show you—"

"Wonshik," N groans. "I'm trying to seduce you here."

"Oh," Wonshik says, as N nibbles his ear and does something very clever indeed with his tongue. "Carry on, then."


	12. Hooker (?) Ken, Client N

Jaehwan walks up to him on the street, imagines himself to be an unstoppable steam train so he doesn't trip halfway like what happened last time, or the last three times before, holds his borrowed umbrella near his chest; the man looks attractive today as well, in his black jacket and form-fitting pants and Jaehwan tries to rehearse the words again in his head to push against the rising tide of panic.

("Hi, I'm Lee Jaehwan, and well, I know you don't remember me, but three weeks ago it was raining really hard and you lent me your umbrella. I was touched. I just lost my construction job then and felt really bad about myself but you were so kind and, and would you like to go out for coffee sometime? My treat.")

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Coffee. Jaehwan was just going to ask the guy out for coffee. Jaehwan stops, worrying at the inside of his cheek, and refuses to imagine what he looked like standing in front of this beautiful guy, Jaehwan in his shabby pair of rubber shoes and naturally distressed jeans, asking him for sex.

"Um, pardon? I'm not sure what's going on." The guy has this confused smile, he still looks cute even when surprised and he leans towards Jaehwan as if Jaehwan hasn't been loud enough with his offer.

"Sleep with. Have sex. Do the horizontal cha cha. Making like a beast with two backs."

"Oh."

"Don't be misled by the ironic t-shirt," Jaehwan can't seem to stop himself. Go broke or go home, his brother said. So if he's going around offering sex he's got to do a little marketing. "I have the goods and the skills."

The guy may have been a little alarmed earlier but he's laughing now. "So you don't really like One Piece?"

It rips a part of his soul to say it but Jaehwan says it anyway. "I only like it ironically. So what about it? I'll give you a discount." He juts his hips out at an angle, and is rewarded by the cascading waves of the guy's laughter. "Hey, I don't feel very attractive right now. If you don't want it, I can go up to someone else—"

The guy doesn't look it but his grip on Jaehwan's wrist feels strong. "You're cute. Really. But I'm not so sure how I feel about this," the guy says, meeting Jaehwan's eyes head on, gentle but firm ("Use my umbrella, I don't need it much when I'm taking a cab anyways. Take care of yourself. And I hope you'll feel better").

I'm sure about you, Jaehwan thinks, feeling bad about his cowardice all of a sudden.

"I'm Cha Hakyeon. If you don't mind just sitting with me in a coffee shop and making me laugh, I'll pay for it."

Hakyeon. A name. He didn't even think he'd get back a name at all. "Lee Jaehwan," he says dumbly, nodding back at Hakyeon, and doesn't resist when he’s pulled along the street, in the direction of "the cafe that has the best honey milk in the district".

(After coffee—cookies and cream for Jaehwan, honey milk for Hakyeon—Jaehwan pushes Hakyeon against the dimly lit wall outside the coffee shop, presses his thigh in between Hakyeon's legs, relishes Hakyeon's heavy breathing, and says, "This is free of charge," and sucks a heavy mark at the base of Hakyeon's neck.)


End file.
